Just Visiting
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: After the war and Yuma's comrades' revival, Droite is asked to keep an eye on someone while his family runs some errands. But it's hard to get along with someone so stubborn at times. AnxietyShipping.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. But I DO own the cover image. There's a link to my DA account to prove it on my profile.**

**This takes place _after_ the big war going on in the newer episodes, so if you're not up to date, stop here.**

**This is -kinda- connected with my other one-shot, _Two Knocks_.**

**SPOILERS. **

* * *

It was a habit of her's. Knocking on the door twice.

She tapped lightly, though. After all, the world was in such a serene state for the moment, and slamming her fist against the surface could be enough to split it and shatter the peace they'd all worked so hard for. It was amazing, that something so small could create such an effect.

Dr. Faker answered.

She noted that he had slight bags under his eyes and his shoulders appeared heavy. But there a certain relief in his gaze that was unmistakable. But then, when your son dies, it's bound to leave affects on the father. Even after all of that, Faker must not have been sleeping well. Fear of the past is a lethal thing, after all.

He smiled as he opened the door. "Ah, haven't seen your face in a while."

"It has been some time, huh?"

"Indeed," the elder man grunted. "I'm taking Haruto out for a while. The boy needs some fresh air. It's...been difficult to get him to leave lately."

"I wouldn't doubt that," the woman replied. "I'm sure his eyes haven't once left his brother."

Faker chuckled a little. "You've guessed right. Thank you for coming."

"Actually, I was planning to anyway. So it's no problem at all."

"Still...thank you..."

* * *

When the father and youngest son had left, it was quiet in the Tenjou residence.

Faker had told their guest of his eldest son's condition. He was fine, actually; amazingly. Though he slept a lot now.

It was no wonder, Droite thought to herself. Dying was a traumatic thing. It had happened to her during her Duel against the Barian; she'd lost, and she'd paid the price. After Don Thousand was finally brought down in a flame of defeat, she and everyone else had been revived.

Of course, Kaito's return had been a bit more complicated. He'd _won_ against Misael. The way he'd had his life stripped was much more agonizing, much more morbid.

Droite walked silently through the home, eyes landing on the couch. She smiled, gently, seeing him. Kaito lay there, that pink shirt and casual clothing on. He was sound asleep, like Faker had informed her of before he departed.

Kaito must have been resting so much because of the strain on his body. Droite herself and the others had already recovered completely (physically). But since Kaito had suffered differently, the remaining stress had yet to fade. It wasn't like he was in pain or anything; just tired.

"_Baka_...," she mused, passing the young man and heading for the kitchen.

She was here to look after him while his family was running the errands they'd skipped for the past couple of weeks. Droite knew he wasn't helpless or in any sort of danger, but after experiencing _all of that_, Faker and Haruto had been reluctant to leave him alone for too long. If anything, Droite thought it sweet. Kaito was lucky to have people who worried about him. Although, knowing _him_, he just figured it was irritating and unnecessary.

Before the Barians had truly become a threat, Droite remembered when she and Gauche would visit the Tenjou house. Her partner and Haruto had worked up a good friendship during those stop-by's, while she and Kaito would compete in a "friendly" cooking contest.

However, now that Kaito was in a somewhat weakened condition, Droite felt it was her place to make life a bit easier on him.

Hence why she was currently in his kitchen, making him lunch and coffee.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Droite would never admit it, but she almost squeaked in surprise.

Immediately, she turned around to glare at the guy leaning in the open doorway, one brow lifted in curiosity. She narrowed her eyes and decided to do something completely immature and out of character for her.

She stuck out her tongue.

"Don't sneak up on me, you bastard."

Kaito blinked a couple of times, then scowled. "_You're_ the one intruding in my home without my knowledge."

Droite crossed her arms indignantly. "I'll have you know that your father knew I was here and asked me to keep you from dying while he was gone. _And_ I'm doing a favor for you. Some thanks, you idiot."

"He worries too much," Kaito muttered, looking away.

"No," she corrected, turning back to her cooking. "He_ loves you _and worries too much. Get it right."

"Sorry."

That was sarcastic, but Droite ignored it after a second thought. "Go and sit down, you were fine on your couch."

"What, am I annoying you?"

"...Yes."

"_Che_."

"Get out!"

"I'm going!"

* * *

"Here."

Kaito just looked at her as she set the neat plate of food and cup down on the small table in the living room. He was where she'd told him to go; on the couch, sitting, arms resting on his knees in boredom.

"A small bowl of _yakisoba_ and two _onigiri_ for the hell of it. Coffee, light on the milk, a hint of sugar, just the way you like it. And if it turns out you don't like it that way, too bad."

Droite then spun on her heel, took a seat on the chair only a couple of feet away, and enjoyed her own mug of the caffeinated drink. She avoided looking at Kaito's face for a minute or so.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Seriously. Thank you."

Droite, finally, peered up to see Kaito holding the bowl in his hand and tasting the meal she'd concocted. "...Well?"

Kaito smiled at her expectantly. "'Well', what?"

"...Is it good?"

He closed his eyes, still smiling, and sighed. "Of course it is. _You_ made it. Your cooking's always amazing, Droite."

She felt heat rising to her cheeks, but kept on a serious face. "I'm glad, then."

"Heh..."

They evoked in a pleasant quiet after that. Kaito ended up giving Droite one of the _onigiri_, saying he had more than enough to eat at the moment. So a short while later, both her and Kaito were snacking on the rice balls, chatting in small spurts, then running out of things to say.

"Where's Gauche?"

"Back in Spartan City. He couldn't make it today."

"I see."

"...How have you been doing lately?"

"And by that, you mean...?"

Droite sat back in her chair after setting down her mug. She folded her arms, lips pursed in a frown. "I mean, after your Duel against Misael and all...how have you been holding up...ever since then?"

Kaito looked her over a moment, dark eyes inexpressive. The lady watched as he stood and turned to face a nearby window. "Well...I suppose the same way you have after your Barian fight. We did both lose our lives in the war, right?

"I suppose so...," Droite trailed, unsure of what to say. After a moment, she piped up again. "But you're still ailing."

"Nothing hurts, Droite," he explained, sitting back down again. She was surprised, suddenly, to see that he looked almost out of breath. "I've just been tired lately. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine."

"..."

"Don't believe me?"

"Do I _ever_?"

"Touché."

Droite glared at him a minute or so while Kaito just smirked back. God, she hated that smirk. And yet it was another piece of the man she loved. She groaned. "When I came back here...after everything...and I found out that you'd died..."

He didn't speak. Wasn't even smirking anymore.

"I was scared."

"I was uneasy when you and the others had fallen, too, you know."

"But you were different," Droite's voice had risen, but only somewhat. "Your dying was different than the rest of us, Kaito. Everyone was scared for you."

The blonde Duelist huffed, taking a sip of his drink. "It all worked out. I'm home now, we all are. You included."

"Just..."

"What?"

Droite stared at the ground. "Just...don't scare me like that again."

When she heard nothing, Droite had to peek upward. What she saw awed her some. Kaito had already locked gazes with her, his eyes devoid of the stubbornness he so often portrayed. He appeared weary, like the wall he'd built up for his family and friends to assure them of his health had been let down. He smiled, barely, and said:

"Only if you promise to do the same."

* * *

Faker and Haruto were only gone for about two hours or so. It made sense.

Droite didn't leave when they returned, though. Kaito's father asked her to stay the night so she wouldn't have to be traveling during the dark back home. At first, she tried arguing that she'd be back in Spartan City before the evening even began if she was fast enough, but then thought better of it. Faker was just being hospitable. Like saying 'thank you' once again.

When Faker had gone to the study to give everyone some space and Haruto had gone to bed, she and Kaito were still awkwardly awake.

"...Movie?"

"Like?"

He shrugged and Droite gave him an exasperated look.

And naturally, she didn't tell him that she absolutely hated scary movies until after it was half way through. The only reason she'd said anything was because she was clinging to his arm like a child. It was embarrassing, but she simply could not _stand_ horror shows. Kaito legitimately laughed at her, saying that he would never have expected someone of her character to be frightened by such things.

Needless to say, he allowed her to sit by him and shield her eyes behind his shoulder. Kaito later said it was amusing. To which she replied that he was a moronic jerk. Kaito just smirked that smirk she hated and loved so much.

Kaito fell asleep first that night, on the couch.

Droite would be lying if she said she wasn't a little happy that he was leaned against her lightly, breathing deeply, his hand resting on her's without his knowledge.

Droite later told him it was amusing, her own smirk on her face.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was kinda OOC^^ I regret nothing though. O_O Well, except maybe posting it, but what the hell? :D **

**I guess it's some random theory of mine that'll never happen. Kaito will be brought back to life somehow, but the stress of f**king dying on the moon will leave him somewhat weakened and it'll take some time to recover. He will come back though. One does not simply kill the best character ever in ZeXal, or his one-sided-canon lover.**

**I'M SORRY IT SUCKS~!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
